fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bladklauw: Bladstorms Begin: Klad
Dit gaat over Bladstorm die heel wat te beleven krijgt. Dit speelt zich af ongeveer tien jaar na het leiderschap van Vuurster. WindClan: Leider: Grasster, een cyperse kater Commandant: Kruidklauw, een mooie lapjespoes met een litteken bij haar oog Medicijnkat: Ragstaart, een grote kater Krijgers: Haasvacht, mooie slanke poes Snelstorm, en snelle kater met en half oor Tornadosprong, de snelste kat van de clan Konijnsprint, een dikke lapjespoes, leerling Spreeuwpoot, een knappe kleine poes Leerlingen: Spreeuwpoot, een mooie poes Moederkatten: Windhart, een slanke poes, partner van Tornadosprong Oudsten: Drievoet, mist een poot, en een half dove kater Mistand, een dunne poes, die een aantal tanden mist Schaduwclan: Leider: Donkerster, een jonge, sterke kater Commandant: Nevelstaart, een jonge kat, die net een maan krijger is Medicijnkat: Gruisklauw, een jonge, slanke poes Krijgers: Scherptand, een snelle kater, leerling: Steenpoot, een grote kater Roodklauw, een sterke kater Bloemstaart, een goudgele poes Rooshart, een oranje lapjespoes Kraskop, heeft een litteken over zijn hele kop, een kater, leerling: Bespoot, een rood vrouwtje Moederkatten: Scheurnagel, een poes met een halve nagel, partner van Roodklauw Oudsten: Donkerwolk, een hele oude poes Donderclan Leider: Boomster, een knappe poes Commandant: Streepvacht, een snelle kater Medicijnkat: Vosvacht, een goudgele poes Krijgers: Rotsvoet, een sterke kater, leerling: Greeppoot, de oudste leerling, en een grote kater Moedigbloem, een slanke, snelle poes Maanvacht, een mooie poes, leerling: Straalpoot, een hele knappe poes Flitsvacht, een snelle kater, leerling: Donkerpoot, een zwarte poes Moederkatten: Natuurvacht, een slanke poes, kittens: Bladkit, een sterk en gespierd katertje, partner van Flitsvacht Eekhoornstaart, een gespierde poes, kittens: Paardkit, een bruin poesje, Plantkit, een slank poesje, partner van Rotsvoet Oudsten: Vlekvacht, een blinde poes Rivierclan Leider: Visster, een oude kater Commandant: Bevertand, een gespierde, bruine kater Medicijnkat: Ottervacht, een mooie poes Krijgers: Watervacht, een mooie poes Aalstreep, een sterke kater Wezelstaart, een grote kater, leerling: Dauwpoot, een bruine kater Arendvlucht, een mooie poes Moederkatten: Hemelwater, een sterke poes, partner van Wezelstaart Oudsten: Oudgras, een oude kater Hoofdstuk 1 Bladkit loopt de kraamkamer uit, want zijn leerlingceremonie begint, want hij is eindelijk zes maanden.”Mama, ik mag eindelijk leerling worden, ik heb er echt zin in.” “Ik weet het schat, maar je moet je nog wel even wassen he, je moet er goed uit zien.” Waarom is iedereen altijd zichzelf schoon aan het wassen, als je later toch weer vies word, dacht Bladkit. Toen begon de leerlingceremonie. “Ik, Boomster, doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze kitten neer te kijken. Hij heeft zijn zesde maan bereikt en mag eindelijk leerling worden. Tot je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, zal je Bladpoot heten. Je mentor word Moedigbloem. De SterrenClan eert je kracht.” De tijd verliep en er waren twee weken voorbij. Met de training wist Bladpoot alles en won met gemak van zijn mentor. Oftewel, hij werd krijger.“Ik, Boomster, doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft goed getraind en laten zien dat hij heel snel krijger kon worden. Bladpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Bladstorm, de SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht.” Hoofdstuk 2 Bladstorm liep het krijgershol uit, en zag Boomster samen met Streepvacht bij haar hol zitten. Ze gingen zometeen naar de Grote Vergadering en waren waarschijnlijk aan het bespreken wie mee mochten naar de vergadering. Het was een week geleden dat Bladstorm krijger was gemaakt, al na twee weken. Hij was een van de beste krijgers van de clan, zo niet de beste. Op dat moment kwam Straalpoot naar hem toe, die een week eerder dan Bladstorm leerling geworden was. ‘Hoi Bladstorm, hoe gaat het met je?’ Ja, gaat wel goed, met jou?’ ‘Ook goed hoor. Wil je samen gaan jagen? Ik mocht van Maanvacht met een krijger gaan jagen.’ ‘Waarom zou je dan met mij willen jagen, als je uit iedereen kon kiezen?’ Straalpoot snorde heel hard. ‘Omdat ik graag met jou er op uit wilde gaan’;zei ze. ‘Maar als je niet wil, ga ik wel met iemand anders’; zei ze somber. ‘Tuurlijk wil ik met je jagen, wat dacht jij dan’; en gaf haar een lik over haar oor. De hele clan keek verbaasd hun kant op. Maanvacht fluisterde tegen Natuurvacht:’Zie ik daar nou iets opbloeien?’ Ze moesten allebei lachen toen de twee net het kamp uit liepen. ‘Het zou leuk zijn’; zei Natuurvacht. Terug van de jacht had Bladstorm zin om te eten en liep naar de hoop verse prooi. ‘Wil je met mij eten Bladstorm?’; vroeg Straalpoot. ‘Kan wel.’ Nadat ze gegeten had Boomster de katten geroepen die naar de Grote Vergadering mochten. Toen ze daar waren, liep Bladstorm direct naar Dauwpoot en Steenpoot. Hij kende hun omdat de Grote Vergadering één keer op een andere dag dan normaal was, dus toen hij net leerling was, had hij hun ontmoet. ‘Hallo Bladpoot’; zeiden ze tegelijk. Bladstorm zei;’Het is Bladstorm, ik ben een week geleden krijger geworden.’ ‘Wat!?’ Hoofdstuk 3 Steenpoot en Dauwpoot keken hem ongelovig aan.’Dat kan helemaal niet, je bent net drie weken leerling, hoe kan je nu al krijger zijn?’ ‘Ik was zo sterk en het beste in alles van alle leerlingen, en in gevechtstraining versloeg ik heel veel krijgers, dus toen ben ik krijger gemaakt.’ ‘Verbaast me niks, want je ziet er sterk uit en je bent groot’; zei Steenpoot. ‘Maar we zijn wel trots op je.’ ‘En ik ook Bladstorm’; zei Straalpoot, en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Steenpoot en Dauwpoot keken naar Bladstorm op een verbaasde en lachende manier.’Is dat je partner Bladstorm’; snorde Dauwpoot. Bladstorm keek hem raar aan. ‘Nee tuurlijk niet.’ Toen liep Straalpoot weg en begon de vergadering. Toen de vergadering was afgelopen, liep Straalpoot alleen, en toen Bladstorm dat zag, liep hij naar haar toe. Samen liepen ze terug naar het kamp zonder wat te zeggen. Iedereen was net in hun hol toen de RivierClan met een aanvalstroep binnenstormde. Alle krijgers en leerlingen schoten uit hun hol en het gevecht was losgebarsten. Bladstorm zag Straalpoot met een RivierClan krijger vechten. Hij wilde net naar haar toe rennen toen Arendvlucht zich op hem stortte. Hij klauwde haar heel hard en een klauw kwam op haar oog. ‘Ik zie niks meer met dit oog, help!’schreeuwde Arendvlucht. Toen zocht Bladstorm Straalpoot maar kon haar niet vinden. Er waren nog maar twee RivierClan krijgers, en die rende weg. Ze hadden gewonnen. Bladstorm zocht het hele kamp af naar Straalpoot, en vond Vosvacht. ‘Zoek je Straalpoot?; snorde ze.’ja’; snorde hij terug. Ze leed hem in haar hol en daar lag ze. Hij zijkant was opengescheurd.’Bladstorm, ben jij dat?’ ‘Ja Straalpoot, ik ben het, gaat het goed?’ ‘Kan beter, is er niks met jou gebeurd?’ ‘Nee hoor’; snorde hij. Hij ging naast haar liggen en begon haar te likken. Hoofdstuk 4 De zon was drie keer opgegaan sinds de aanval, en de meeste katten waren geheeld van hun wonden. Straalpoot was krijger geworden, en heet Straalvacht. Bladstorm liep het krijgershol uit en ging kijken bij Streepvacht, die een poot had gebroken. De oude commandant zeg er beter uit.’O, hallo Bladstorm, wat kom je doen?’ ‘Ik kwam even bij jou kijken, want ik had je niet gezien, en Straalvacht zei dat je hier was. Gaat het goed met je?’ ‘Ja hoor, maar ik ben geen commandant meer.’ Bladstorm schrok, want hij had het niet verwacht.’Waarom ben je geen commandant meer?’ ‘Heb je dat nog steeds niet door? Ik ben oud, ik heb nu een poot gebroken, en jij bent heel jong en duidelijk geschikter voor het commandantschap, en ik heb me bij de oudsten gevoegd. Boomster zal je zo tot commandant benoemen.’ ‘Ik weet zeker dat Vlekvacht blij zal zijn om een nestgenoot te hebben’, snorde Bladstorm. ‘Iedereen die oud genoeg is om zijn eigen prooi te vangen, kom onder de hogerichel voor een clanvergadering! Toen iedereen er was legde Boomster uit dat Streepvacht zich bij Vlekvacht had gevoegd en dat ze een nieuwe commandant zal benoemen.’Ik heb Streepvacht gevraagd wie er geschikt zou zijn, en we waren het er beide over eens. Ik spreek deze woorden in goedkeuring van de SterrenClan uit, dat Bladstorm de nieuwe commandant zal worden.’ Het werd even stil, maar schreeuwde iedereen: Bladstorm Bladstorm! Straalvacht kwam naar hem toe, drukte haar neus in zijn vacht en snorde.’Ik ben zo blij voor je’, en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Het zou moeilijk worden, maar het zal lukken, dacht Bladstorm. Een maan was voorbij, de Grote Vergadering was net geweest, en Bladstorm liep naar Vosvacht.’Ik zit nog steeds te denken of ik wel de goede keus was voor de commandant plek’,zei Bladstorm.’ Als je nou even stopt daar aan te denken, want je bent een prima commandant, moet je even aan iemand gaan denken en daar mee kijken of je daarmee je toekomst wil hebben.’ ‘Wat bedoel je?’ ‘Ben je echt zo blind, of ben je gewoon muisstom? Zie je dan niet dat Straalvacht de hele tijd bij je wil zijn, bij je is en heel veel van je houd? De hele clan behalve jij heeft het door, al helemaal hoe ze met zoveel liefde naar je kijkt, en nog heb je het niet door?’ Vosvacht snorde.’Ga mij nu maar niet storen en ga eens aan haar en je toekomst denken.’ Bladstorm knikte en liep weg. Toen Straalvacht naar hem toe liep, en net voor ze iets wilde zeggen, legde Bladstorm zijn staart op haar mond en snorde.’We moeten even praten Straalvacht.’ Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Bladklauw Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Bladklauw: Klad